dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Megaverse Character Hierarchy
Divine Tier * Primalus – Secondarium – Trimalus (The Holy Trinity) ** Note: Will often masquerade as a lone man. (Jesus, Minshus in Stationery Voyagers) Angelic Tier Archangels # Prociot #* Michael (Martarel in Stationery Voyagers) # Duciot #* (Currently unknown) # Triciot #* (Currently unknown) # Tericiot #* (Currently unknown) Fallen Archangels # Fallen Prociot #* Satan (Luminarod / Vile Chameleon in Stationery Voyagers) # Fallen Tericiot #* Rickrod (Beelzebub in John Bunyan's Pilgrim’s Progress, Dark Wanderer in Stationery Voyagers.) Angels * Title Givers ** Dolondri * Nullifiers ** Levío * Defenders of Natural Order ** Filforth ** Velithia (pre-breaking) * Communicadrim ** Gabriel (Gabón in Stationery Voyagers) * Guardians ** Cavalore * Broken Defenders of Natural Order ** Cherinob (post-break Velithia) * Orchestrators ** (Currently unknown) ** Fallen Orchestrators *** Belay *** Astirnah *** Most heathen deities are really these demons in disguise *** Kritchobol ** Fallen Angels *** (All names unknown, yet they are many in number) **** Legion Imitation Divine Tier Ultraviolet Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Violet Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currenlty unknown) Indigo Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currenlty unknown) Stone of Bovinil Peril Consumers * The Bison * Tomi Himada * Eel Thing Sturthrom 10 Raters * (Currently unknown) Full Power Warlocks * (Currently unknown) The Apex * Maddening Rod (out of control) Xomified Warpers * MODM Blue Spectral Marlquaanites * Shrouded Entity (full power) Green Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Yellow Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Orange Spectral Marlquaanites * (Currently unknown) Red Spectral Marlquaanites Angelesque / Demonesque * Oraphim I * Oraphim II * Shrouded Entity (power reduced) Emotion Batteries / Psychic Vampires * Extirpon (Eric Opendi) * Extirpon (Eddie Pintal) * Extirwraith * Cocklebur * Nematode * Spoliat * Dollschief * Feathertop Phantomimic * Gray Champion (John Domeck) * Gray Champion (Roy Bernard) * Blackveil * Miscellaneous others Elementals * Fire Elementals ** Mapacha del Fuego ** Tabitha Pang (Swappernetters) ** Sarah Ruben ** Tobias Reno ** Miscellaneous others * Ice Elementals ** Roger Chillingworth ** Chillingworth II ** Any other Chillingworths * Miscellaneous others Animalic * Eqquibus * Foalesce Microwave Mouths * Christina Wade * Janet Philipps * Others Temp Wielders * Hea Pang * Tabitha Pang (initially) * Most Icy Finger agents Miscellaneous categories * Brackett * Hibbins * Many others Sturthrom 9 Raters * Suncore Sturthrom 8 Raters * (Currently unknown) Xomian Overlords * Xiboruty * Xironooti * Others 1st-Rank Xomifieds * Maddening Rod (under control) * Ion Boy * Tina Barina * Xiang of the Killer Hiccups * Others Superhuman Tier a. EccentriaCore Masters i. Tapestry Weavers 1. King Morlikus (full Weaver mode) 2. Grinodos ii. Eccentria Wizards b. Cortascian Knights (augmented) i. Kayla Tarington (Multi-Knight) ii. Vinny Mason (Crystal Lion Knight) c. Xomian Monsters i. Tobey the Toilet Monster ii. Heron iii. Others d. 1st-Rank EccentriaCore Monsters and Lirquinwurs i. Strumpule ii. Marzhwatti iii. Ezhnelli iv. Garudor v. Cillew vi. Dyrfgwnfol vii. Scairpnathair viii. Brittlizer ix. Gibbermate x. Coinneala xi. Segniol xii. Uwchfiol xiii. Sluggien xiv. Diabloq xv. Slaisionnach e. 2nd-Rank Xomifieds i. Lemon Witch ii. Laney the Laughable iii. Lightning Hobo iv. Glob (Janet Joblin) v. Cherry Babe vi. Gummibabe vii. Most other Xomifieds f. Cortascian Knights (armored) i. Prince Volkonir / Vinny Mason (as Golden Lion Knight) ii. Kayla Tarington (as Crystal Swan Knight, post-Rise of Semaphry) iii. Carlos Modi (as Red Serpent Knight, post-Rise of Semaphry) iv. Lenny Drae (as Silver Ferret Knight, post-Rise of Semaphry) v. Masato Yoneda (as Spectral Hare Samurai) vi. Horzhed Crimazol (as Red Serpent Knight) vii. Silnya Semaphry (as Crystal Swan Knight) viii. Reelo Rumastik (as Silver Ferret Knight) ix. King Morlikus (as Argon Vole Knight) g. Emwaults (and Hybrids) i. Emeraldon (Donte McArthur) ii. Emeraldon (Frank McArthur) iii. Verdecent (John McArthur) iv. Ciem (Dana McArthur) v. Sapphire King (Jordan Reddlewick) vi. Others h. True Centhuens and Milthuens i. Plant-Men i. Botan the Plant-Man ii. Others j. 2nd-Rank EccentriaCore Monsters i. Jobaras ii. Trenzekoit iii. Raccglow iv. Tarantrum v. Slaughterquinn vi. Skanikrite vii. Bombsugway viii. Fidgetturkey ix. Drwgbarn x. Codeil xi. Segniol xii. Farwoleryr xiii. Seirsionnach k. Most Sturthrom Levels Above 3 i. Xira (level 6) l. Other Phexos / Meethexos i. Centhuen Prototypes 1. Ciem (Candi Levens) 2. Feruga 3. Centipede Charlie 4. Mukade ii. Phexo Vampires 1. Don the Psycho 2. Wayne the Vampire iii. Meethexo Werewolves 1. Captain Aardwulf 2. Lobe 3. Others iv. Milthuen Prototypes 1. Milp v. Leapers 1. Jackrabbit 2. Meerkat 3. Scutikat 4. Others vi. Underwater Breathers 1. Becky Ryba 2. Anarteq (Akiak Sundue) 3. Anarteq II 4. Anarteq (Isitoq Sundue) vii. Others m. Transmogrin Altered i. Overlord Powered 1. Queen Qilanta 2. Queen Qilmara 3. Queen Mazicha 4. Col. Flix 5. Col. Roto 6. Col. Relish 7. Col. Veyour 8. Lord Quirini 9. Prince Duqhat 10. Lord Incendimore 11. Lord Milabari 12. Etc. ii. Standard Powered 1. Burrpatch 2. Banana Breath 3. Jaac 4. Screechie 5. Jenica 6. Pawel 7. Niqmad 8. Abelina 9. Akilina 10. Aliyan 11. Aqhat 12. Nerod 13. Sizzle 14. Pighat 15. Mishtam 16. The 19 Servants 17. Other n. Purview Labs Altered 1. Shrapnel 2. Wycliffe 3. Huss 4. Calvin 5. Zwingli 6. Beat-Drop 7. Eurodance 8. Others o. Transmogrin Favored 1. Stacey Mirafuentes 7. Enhanced Human Tier a. 3rd-Rank Xomifieds i. Semaphore ii. Beatrice Index iii. Jenny Jane iv. Jenny Kay v. Frank vi. BELF vii. Julie Moolie viii. Mauve Puma ix. Anna Ford b. Phaelites c. Other enhancements i. Earwig ii. Musaran iii. Seth Lambrelli iv. Stephanie Barrin v. Ron Barrin vi. Jonathan Tannuli vii. Time Capsule viii. Fred Hanom ix. Stan Woudean x. Reggie Warrin 8. Standard Human Tier a. Vanessa Kwan b. The Modi Gang c. Camelorum staff